The Warmth of Summer
by Jack of the North
Summary: While dating Ron, Hermione and Fred experience a drunken night together. Five months later Hermione returns to a hurt Ron and Fred. Will they be able to stick it out through her pregnancy? Chapters are short and will stay that way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or locations. I am not trying to profit off of this in any way. Same goes for the rest of the chapters.**

**A/N My first Fred story. I was hesitant. I know what you're thinking; another Hermione story. But some authors only right Dramione or SSHG so I don't feel so bad. These chapters will be short. But I do update often-ish. At leas twice a week usually about 3 or 4. **

**Enjoy... **

* * *

Hermione Granger took a deep breath and put her hand out to open the door.

"Can you wait here?" she asked suddenly of the tall man standing next to her.

"Sure," her father answered. "We'll wait right here."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her parents and pushed through the doors.

Almost immediately a Weasley twin was by her side.

"Hi, can I help – Hermione?" It was Fred. Not George. Two ears, not one.

"Hey Fred," Hermione said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. They both stood still, not stepping towards each other, not stepping away.

"I um, is there somewhere we can talk?" Hermione asked. "Out the back or up stairs?"

"Yeah, of course." Fred turned and led Hermione passed a very confused George up the stairs to the flat they lived in.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked again. It was taking all his energy to not take her and shake her and yell at her for putting him through hell for the past five months.

"Something's happened and my parents thought, and I agreed, that you all had a right to know. And I wanted to tell you first, on your own." Hermione refused to look him in the eye.

He was worried now; thoughts of illness and disease filled his mind.

"You're sick," he guessed.

Hermione laughed bitterly. "If only."

"What is it? Tell me for goodness sake before I go crazy," Fred demanded.

"Remember that night that we…?" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Of course Fred remembered. It had been all he thought a bout since she left to get her parents from Australia and never came back.

He nodded.

"Well remember how drunk we were? And how when I asked if you'd used a charm you couldn't remember?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Fred cried. "You are not pregnant."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not!" Hermione stared at Fred in amazement; she thought her dad had been bad with denial but Fred won.

Without a second thought she took off her coat and stripped off the dress she wore underneath. She stood in front of Fred in her underwear, her once flat stomach protruding noticeably; her previously flat breasts round and full.

"Congratulations; you're going to be a daddy."

"Oh my Gods," came George's shocked voice from the top of the stairs. "When did you two have sex? Ron is going to kill you Fred!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum, Dad, this is Fred and that's his brother George. George only has one ear if that helps." Mr and Mrs Granger stepped forward and shook the twins' hands; Fred's was squeezed a little painfully by Mr Granger.

"Did you ah, enjoy Australia?" Fred asked awkwardly.

"It was very sunny," Mrs Granger supplied.

"Uh, Mr Weasley, can I have a hand out front?" Verity asked. George practically ran for the door, patting his brother on the shoulder as he passed. They were in the back rooms of WWW.

"Don't touch _anything_," Hermione had warned her parents before she'd led them through to where the twins were waiting.

"So you own this shop?" Mr Granger asked though he had already grilled Hermione on everything from Fred's favourite colour to what grades he got in school.

"Yes, sir. My brother and I do. We do quite well, especially now that the war is over. Everyone needs a good laugh," Fred laughed nervously, shooting a please-help-me look at Hermione.

"Daddy, you promised you would be nice," Hermione warned. Mrs Granger looked nervously between the two men facing off. Her husband had been calm right p until he had laid eyes on the man who had impregnated his only child.

"Can you support this child?" Mr Granger demanded.

"Ye-yes, sir," Fred stuttered. "And Hermione!" he added for good measure.

"Hold on. I don't' need you to support me, Fred. That's not why I'm here. I just thought you had a right to know." It was Hermione's turn to glare at Fred.

"I just meant that if you want to be… supported I could do that. For you." Fred was getting flustered.

_Get back in here!_ he mentally shouted to his twin.

"So you're not going to offer to do the right thing?" Mr Granger asked, his anger rising.

"Of course I will, if that's what Hermione wants."

"Well what about what you want dear? This is your life too," Mrs Granger put in, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah Fred," Hermione said rounding on the quickly withdrawing redhead. "What do you want?"

"I want… I want… George!" he cried in relief when his brother stepped back in the room.

George shook his head at his brother's relieved face.

"Don't look so happy, I forgot we were having lunch with Ron and Harry. They're here."

"You're kidding?" Fred cried. Could this day get any worse?

"There's more. Mum, Dad and Ginny decided to tag along. A family lunch."

"Great!" cried Mr Granger, happy to see the boy squirm.

"Great!" echoed Hermione, angrier then she logically should be.

"Great!" add Mrs Granger, genuinely happy to be meeting the Weasley family again.

"Great!" said Fred miserably. He was about to get killed, five times over.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks everyone for reviewing!

I know that this story is cliche and has been done to death so it means a lot that you are reading and adding it to your alerts.

* * *

The response was just what she always thought it would be; happy, excited and a little cliché. Everyone hugged Hermione, Mrs Weasley even cried.

"Maybe we should go upstairs," Hermione whispered to George. He agreed and ushered everyone upstairs. Fred shuffled along reluctantly behind them.

"So are you back for good now?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I – I hadn't decided yet." Everyone moved into the lounge room except Mrs Weasley who went to make tea. "Molly, can you come in here please?" Hermione called.

Molly came and sat next to her husband, a concerned look on her face.

"There was a reason I came back; the twins already know." Hermione took a deep breath and after a supportive nod from her mother she spilled the beans, "I'm pregnant."

All eyes immediately turned to Ron.

"It wasn't me!" he cried when he noticed everyone looking at him. "We never even had sex!"

Hermione's father coughed from the back of the room.

"Let's not discuss my daughter's sex life or lack there of," he said. "We thought it was important that Hermione come back and tell you; you all are like a second family to her."

"Who's the father?" Ron blurted out and Mr Granger rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to say until he comes to terms with it." Everyone nodded, accepting that.

"Why did you tell the twins first?" Ginny asked.

"They were here," Hermione said.

"Yes but why didn't you come to the Burrow first?" Ginny said, gaining steam. "I mean you said we are like a second family so wouldn't you tell your best friends – me, Ron and Harry – before you told those two?" She pointed to the twins who were trying to sink into the wall.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, not sure what to say.

"I'm the father!" Fred shouted, making everyone jump. "Happy?" he asked Mr Granger. "I knocked sweet innocent little Hermione up while she was going out with ickle Ronniekins. Those who want to kill me can get it line!"

He stomped into his room and slammed the door behind him. Everyone turned to gape at Hermione, Ron looking hurt and shocked. He accepted Hermione leaving him, they weren't really right together. But that she was sleeping with his brother while she was still going out with him hurt like a knife to the gut.

Hermione looked at the questioning faces and turned and followed Fred, locking the door behind her.

"Want to get out of here?" she asked the cranky twin pacing the room.

He nodded and she grabbed his hand and apperated them out of there.

* * *

Any ideas where they can go? Beach, lake, her house, hogsmeade, random field? I need help! I know what they are going to say I just don't know where to put them down. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hogsmeade (is there an 'e' at the end?) won as the place to send them.

On a side note the title comes from a poem that I read many moons ago. I dont remember hardly anything about it except the lines...

_Though the flowers that_ _blossomed one day in the sun_

_May fade when the warmth of summer is done_

Then there is another line ending in bright or something similar

And then something about viewing them in memories warm light.

* * *

They strolled silently through the streets of Hogsmeade; Fred still angry, Hermione waiting for his anger to boil over. They had reached one end of the small village and were making there second trip back through it. 

"You don't have to do anything," Hermione said quietly. "That's not why I'm here. I just wanted you to know."

"Do you not want me to do anything?" Fred asked, just as quietly.

"I want you to do whatever you want to do," Hermione said honestly. "I don't want you to think you have to do anything. I don't want you to be obligated. But I would welcome any participation from you."

Fred just nodded and they continued walking.

"Do you want to see our new shop?" Fred asked suddenly and led Hermione over to a seemingly empty store. He waved his wand over the lock and then opened the door for Hermione. Where WWW in Diagon Alley was all bright colours and exploding fireworks this store was calm, muted colours, plain unmarked boxes.

"Is it done?" Hermione asked confused.

"This shop caters specifically to the Hogwarts crowd. All of the products are undetectable to Filch and his little prober."

Hermione frowned disapprovingly while begrudgingly admitting to herself it would have taken some pretty impressive magic to do that.

Fred watched her as she wandered through the aisles, occasionally picking up a product.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell them," she said finally turning to look at him from across the store.

"No," was all he said.

"When I wrote to Harry, to tell him I wasn't coming back for a while he replied that Ron thought that it was best, to have a break; that we were better of as friends. But all I could think about was you. When I found out I was pregnant I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want you to feel like you _have_ to be with me because of the baby. I wanted you to want _me_. The more I thought about it the more I convinced myself that it was just a drunken one night stand you didn't see me as anything other then Ron's best friend. So I kept putting it off. Telling you. I kept thinking I'll do it next week and then next week would come and I would say well one more week won't hurt and next week turned into next month." Hermione laughed. "I don't think I would have ever some if my parents didn't make me. They thought you had a right to know. And I agree; you do. I was just so scared of what – what are you doing?"

Fred had crossed the store in half a dozen quick long strides.

"Shutting you up," he said before his mouth crashed down on hers. Hermione stood their frozen for a second before her mouth responded. It wasn't the only thing that did and Hermione grunted from a particularly large kick to her kidneys.

"May I?" Fred asked dropping to his knees. Hermione watched in amusement as Fred placed his hands on her stomach. "Will I feel it? If she kicks?"

"No, not for a couple more months if _he_ kicks," Hermione said emphasising that it was a boy.

"A boy?" Fred smiled. Now that his initial shock had worn off and he knew that Hermione had spent the last five months pining away for him, not his brother, he was starting to feel pretty good about the baby. "I'm going to be a dad," he said, grinning up at Hermione like an idiot. "I think I could love you."

They both stopped moving and starred at each other in shock. Fred couldn't believe he had just said that out loud.

Hermione couldn't believe it at all.

"What?!?!"

* * *

This confession of love goes against everything I believe in. I hate when they do that yet here I am doing it...

I found it!

Though the flowers that blossomed

One day in the sun

May fade when the warmth

Of summer is done

Yet they bloom on forever

As lovely and bright

When tenderly viewed

In memory's warm light

So the old days masy pass

And old friends may part

But memory keeps them

Unchanged in the heart


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I said at the beginning that the chapters were going to be short so don't bother asking for longer ones cause I'm stubborn and lazy. Hahaha. **

* * *

"Sorry, we were testing out love potions this morning," Fred said sheepishly, his ears going red.

Hermione put her hand to her heart and sighed deeply.

"You scared me half to death, don't do that!"

Fred got up off the floor and dusted his knees off.

"Not that you're not lovable or anything. And I did worry and think about you every day when you were gone. I thought that it was me, I blamed myself. I shouldn't have let that night get so far. And you were with Ron. I felt like a right git. I mean who does that to his brother? I deserve whatever's coming to me. Hexes I mean! Not the baby, I don't see him as a punishment. I'm happy. I mean I was shocked, it's not everyday someone who has been gone for months comes back and tells you – what are you doing?"

Hermione had put her hands on Fred's shoulders and was pulling him towards her.

"Shutting _you_ up," Hermione smirked before kissing him.

"Glad to see you two are getting along so well," Ron said from the doorway.

Hermione and Fred jumped apart and looked guiltily at Ron.

Ron and Hermione stared at each other, Fred momentarily forgotten.

"My brother…" Ron trailed off.

"We weren't working Ron and it was only one night," Hermione tried to defend.

"I know we weren't working and I would have gotten over it if you left me but you could have talked to me first before sleeping with Fred," Ron said hurt.

"It just happened, we were drunk," Fred explained.

"I'm talking to Hermione," Ron snapped. Fred hung his head and took a couple of steps back. He was so angry and ashamed at himself.

"You're my best friend Ron; I love you in a way, on a level, that I will never love anyone else. I need you with me to do this. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I know I'm being selfish by asking you to just forget about it but this is your nephew; don't you want the best for him?" Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, looking for hurt or sadness but all she could see was anger.

"He is my _brother_, Hermione. You - you hurt me," Ron said before turning to walk out the door. In the split second before he turned she saw it; the hurt, the betrayal, the hatred. "Found them," he said flatly to Harry and Ginny who were coming in through the door. As soon as he stepped over the threshold he turned and apperated away.

Hermione stood there watching him, the tears threatening to fall. She lasted a whole ten seconds until Harry enveloped her in a hug and found herself sobbing on his shoulder. When she couldn't hold herself up any more Hermione and Harry sank to the floor, great sobs racking her body. Ginny and Fred stood awkwardly, not sure what to do. They felt like they were witnessing something obscene, that they were intruding on something so very intimate; Hermione's raw grief over a lost friend.

* * *

**In the first version of this chapter I down played Ron's hurt and Hermione's grief but I think that it's important for the mood and tone of the rest of the story that we see that how much this betrayal hurt them both. It's not just some flippant thing, a way to set up Hermione and Fred's story, it affects everyone. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N here's some insight into what Fred is thinking and some back story...**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added my to their favourites/alert lists. And thanks to those who followed me over from SB. Just trying to clear my mind and ... whatever... before I write the next instalment. **

* * *

"She's asleep," Harry announced a short while later. Fred picked her up and carried her into on of the back rooms where the twins had a small one bed bedroom set up.

"We better go and tell her parents we found her," Harry said before him and Ginny apperated away. Fred sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Hermione breathe deep, even breaths.

He'd been lying. He hadn't been experimenting with love potions. He had liked her for ages but she was off limits before. She was Ron's best friend and then later, his girlfriend. The night they had slept together him and George had thrown a party. A re-opening party for the store. Voldemort had only been dead a couple of weeks and Hermione was leaving to get her parents from Australia the next morning. The liquor flowed and Ron had passed out hours before the party had ended. Hermione had paced her drinks but by the end of the night she could barely tell one Weasley brother from the next. Fred wasn't much better but he made sure she knew which brother she was with and she definitely called Fred's name at the height of her ecstasy, not Ron's.

When they woke the next morning, in the flat above the shop, Hermione had dressed quickly, asking if he'd used a charm, before flooing to the Burrow to say goodbye to Ron ahead of leaving for Australia. Two weeks later Harry had gotten a letter from Hermione, saying she was staying in Australia with her parents indefinitely and that things weren't working between her and Ron.

Fred wouldn't have been surprised even without his and Hermione's sex-capades.

Ron had hardly been the heart-broken boyfriend, desperately missing Hermione. Even before she left they had fought even worse then before they got together. They just didn't seem to click in a romantic relationship.

When Harry had told everyone that Hermione wasn't coming back Fred was gutted. He'd rather see her at the Burrow, all over Ron, not being able to have, then to not be able to even contact her, thousands of kilometres away. He'd written dozens of letters and not sent one.

They all started with _Dear Hermione,_ _I'm sorry I never told you but you are beautiful. I miss you every day._

They all varied slightly after his initial confession but every single one started like that.

No one knew, no one suspected.

When Hermione had waltzed back into the store and his life this morning he wanted to kiss her; take her in his arms and snog the living daylights out of her. But she'd seemed reserved and cool. When she told him/he guessed that she was pregnant he was heart broken. She didn't seem excited or happy. She sounded upset and … defeated.

_I did this to her_, Fred had thought at the time. _She's this unhappy because of me._

Now he didn't know what to do. There were definitely feelings on both sides but everything was just so screwed up.

"What am I going to do?" Fred whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks everyone for such a great response to this story. In this chapter we're going to have a bit of a look into how this affects George. **

**Next chapter: Molly. **

* * *

Later that afternoon George went in search of his twin. Well, he knew where he was so he just went _to_ him. He was having trouble with an invention that was key to the opening of the new store. 

The sight that greeted him when he went into the back room was one that would be burnt into his memory for all eternity; Fred was sitting on the floor, next to the bed where Hermione was sound asleep. He had one hand on her stomach, the other was stroking her hair and he was whispering to the baby. The sight of his trouble making, ring leader, tough as nails twin murmuring to his unborn child nearly had George in tears. He didn't know how long he stood there and watched the two of them – three of them. And in that instant, before Fred realised he was there, he knew that nothing would be the same again. He didn't doubt that Fred would still pull pranks and put 100 into the shop but George just knew it would be different. He looked at Hermione innocently sleeping on the bed and her swollen stomach and for a moment he hated her; hated that she was taking his twin away from him. He felt guilty immediately and shook away the resentful feelings. He cleared his throat and Fred looked over at him. George silently gestured for him to follow him and went back into the front of the store.

"Mum's having kittens, just so you know. She's invited Mr and Mrs Granger to stay at the Burrow for a few days and no one can find Ron anywhere."

"Great," Fred said, angry at George for breaking his good mood.

"Don't worry, Ginny and I agree; Ron is being a dastardly sod. But that's not why I'm here…"

Fred listened as George explained that every time he added silver to the potion, just like the book said, the candy exploded. Fred thought for a moment but before he could answer Hermione called out from the back room, "You have to wait for the potion to cool before you add the silver. And check that it's pure silver and not a blend!"

George slapped himself on the head.

"Of course, you idiot! Oh by the way dinner's at seven and mum said you both better be there." George pounded Fred on the shoulder and shouted a goodbye and thank you to Hermione before apperating back to the Diagon Alley store.

Fred groaned. A family dinner, just what he needed.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked from the doorway. Her hair was mussed from sleeping and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Dinner," was all that Fred said but Hermione nodded knowingly.

"Bathroom?" she asked shyly and Fred pointed to a door down the hall from the bedroom. "It's fun being pregnant," she joked as she high-tailed it towards the bathroom.

Fred laughed. She seemed … lighter then this morning. Like she shed a huge emotional burden. Despite being puffy, her eyes didn't hold the despair that they had. They were still tired eyes, but not so sad.

* * *

**Any ideas/guesses on how Molly's going to react?**

** And credit goes to **Evelyns Journey **for the 'dastardly sod' comment. **


	8. Chapter 8

When Hermione got out of the bathroom, Fred suggested a drink at the Three Broomsticks and Hermione happily agreed.

They ordered (butter beer for Fred, Pumpkin Juice and a sandwich for Hermione) and found a quiet table near a window.

"When are you due?" Fred asked, not really sure what to say.

"March, mid-March. I'm just going to a muggle doctor. I have…" Hermione dug around in her hand bag before pulling out a small piece of paper and handing it to Fred.

He looked at the grainy black and white image before turning confused eyes on Hermione.

"It's an ultra-sound photo. It's um like an x-ray. No, okay. The doctor has this machine and he waves a device over my stomach and an image of the baby appears on the screen and you can see fingers and toes and wether or not it's a boy or a girl. There are 4-D ones where you can see features like their nose or their mouth. I'm getting one of those next week. This one," she pointed to the picture, "is from a about six weeks ago. That's when I found out the sex."

Fred looked at the picture with renewed interest. Hermione leaned over and pointed out the face and a hand that you could see.

"Can I keep it?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded and Fred took out his wallet and placed it carefully inside.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the last five months, the pregnancy, Hermione told Fred about Australia and he told her about their new shop. When seven o'clock rolled around and it was time for them to head over to the Burrow the pair were a lot more relaxed and had a game plan to face the formidable Molly Weasley.

If asked about that night they will say it's personal and they intend to keep any details to themselves. if asked about the baby they will say Fred intends to have an active role in his son's life. If asked about each other and their relationship they will say they are just friends and are taking things slowly.

"Ready?" Fred asked.

"Ready," Hermione agreed and together they apperated to the Burrow.

"Oh. My. Gods." Fred gasped when they walked into the lounge room where the family had gathered. Suitcases where spread everywhere and the entire room seemed to covered in a layer of baby clothes.

"There they are!" Molly shrieked upon spotting Hermione and Fred. Fred tried to make a mad dash for the fireplace in the kitchen but Hermione had grabbed his hand and wasn't letting go. Molly came over and ushered Hermione onto one of the couches, shooing Bill off of it. Hermione dragged Fred along behind her and consequently he found himself sitting on the arm of her chair, an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder, trying to ward off his mother.

Mr and Mrs Granger were seated on a couch; Mrs Granger smiling at all the activity, Mr Granger glaring at Fred.

Harry and Ginny were one another chair, except Ginny was in Harry's lap and Hermione smiled at her friends, glad to see they were so close again. Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George were scattered around the room and like George said; Ron was no where to be seen.

"Arthur's gone to Ron's flat to see if he can find him," Fleur whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded and thanked Fleur for filling her in.

"Well I just want to say welcome," Mrs Weasley said, passing out drinks. "To the newest soon-to-be Mrs Weasley."

Fred and Hermione both spat out the drinks they had just taken and stared at Molly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Mum, I don't think you understand…"

"Nonsense!" Molly cried. "No grandchild of mine will be born out of wed-lock. Fred you will do the right thing, right?" she said forcefully, a statement, not a question. "You will marry Hermione."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Just a short chappie to tease you and no doubt pyo**

* * *

"Uh, no," Hermione said. She looked at Fred, scared.

"No, mum, you can't force us." Fred squeezed Hermione's shoulder reassuringly. She was freaking out.

"Yes, I can," Molly said matter of factly. "If Mr and Mrs Granger and your father and I deem in necessary for you to marry then by wizard law we can force you. Why don't you want to get married?" Molly looked at the young couple, her eyes wide and a confused look on her face.

"We're too young to get married," Hermione practically yelled.

"If you're old enough to have a baby then you're old enough to get married," Mr Granger stated. "Molly, I like this idea. Do I have to sign something?"

"Mum," Hermione said panicking. "No."

"Hermione, maybe it's for the best."

Hermione looked around wildly at her friends, searching for someone to help her but they were all nodding slowly, getting used to the idea.

Hermione stood up suddenly, nearly knocking Fred off the side of the chair. She walked up to her father, her eyes pleading with him.

"Daddy, no. Fred and I don't want to be married."

"Are you sure about that?" Mr Granger asked. Hermione turned to look a Fred. He had slipped into her chair and had a strange look on his face; a cross between happy and scared, if that's possible.

"You are actually considering this?" Hermione screeched. Fred stood up quickly and led Hermione upstairs to the room he used to share with his brother.

"Hermione, we both like each other, we're having a baby together," Fred tried to reason with her.

"Exactly; we _like_ each other. Fred I care a great deal about you but I don't love you," Hermione said, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"I don't love you either but I know, in my heart, that I could. It won't be so bad; we could have a long engagement." Hermione cried in earnest then, burying her head against Fred's chest, wrapping her arms around him. Fred held her tightly to him, whispering comforting words in her ear.

Eventually Hermione calmed down and offered Fred a watery smile.

"Sorry, I seem to crying all over my friends today."

He offered her a hankie from his pocket.

"It's okay, we don't mind." Fred took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"So, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N If you want to throw something, please not anything heavy... 


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't believe you are going to marry my brother," Ginny whispered later that night. Despite the fact that they were getting married and having a baby both their parents had insisted that Hermione sleep in Ginny's room.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ginny, before I left. Or after. I just felt so guilty and then I found out…"

"Hey, don't stress about it; I totally understand. How did it even happen?" Ginny asked. She'd been wondering all afternoon and no amount of pondering could come up with an answer. Harry thought one night stand while Ginny was betting on a wild passionate affair.

"The night before I left, the re-opening party," Hermione explained. Ginny's face fell when she realised she was wrong and now owed Harry five galleons. "I was so drunk."

"He didn't…? I mean you knew…" Ginny hated to think that of her brother but she had to be sure.

"Oh no!" Hermione cried and then lowered her voice. "No, it was all wanted. Ron and I weren't working and I had always thought the twins were cute. There was just something about Fred. I don't even know what it is but I'm drawn to him."

"Do you love him?" Ginny asked, holding her breath for the answer.

"No, not yet. It's hard to not love him. Do you know what I mean?" Hermione continued when Ginny shook her head, looking confused. "I've sort of had to force myself not to fall in love with him and build him up in my mind because that's what it would be; I'd be in love with the idea." Hermione paused for a second, trying hard to sort out what she was trying to say. "It's like, I love what I know about him; hot, strong, loyal, brave, funny, smart. But those are all things that anyone who meets him would know. If I fall in love with Fred I want to fall in love with him, who he truly is. What he would give to nobody but me, not the person that just anybody could meet. Do you get it?" Hermione was worried she'd confused Ginny even more.

But Ginny smiled and nodded. "That's how I feel about Harry. He's this big hero everyone knows and loves and when we got together, and back together, I fell in love with who he truly is. All his silly little quirks that only people who are around him everyday see. Who he is when it's just me and him."

"Exactly." Hermione smiled; glad someone else understood what she was trying to say.

In a room down the hall two brothers grinned at each other as they retracted the extendable ears.

"Guess you better start showing her who you truly are," George whispered.

Fred nodded, a plan already formulating in his mind.

"I'm going home, you coming?" George asked.

Fred shook his head, "I think I'll stay here tonight."

George nodded and with a pop he was gone back to their flat above the store.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I might do one more review today but only if you review! **

**Just a bit of fluff between Fred and Hermione.  
**

* * *

Hermione woke in the middle of the night to seem a figure looming over her bed and a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream but the figure leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Shh, it's me, Fred." Hermione stopped struggling and instead glared at Fred in the darkness. "Come with me," he whispered again and removed his hand over her mouth. Hermione followed Fred down to his room.

"Where's George?" Hermione asked once Fred had closed the door.

"He went home. I wanted to stay and talk to you." He gestured for her to sit down on one of the beds and he sat on the other.

"What about?" Hermione asked, lying down on her side and making herself comfortable. She rubbed her belly as the baby moved and kicked. Fred watched her for a second before shaking his head.

"Nothing. Just to talk."

"We talked this afternoon," Hermione laughed. "What else do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," Fred said, going a bit red. "Just talk."

And so they did. About school and work and where they should live after they get married.

"We will _not_ be living in the flat above the store with your brother!" Hermione said, refusing to listen to another word on the subject.

They talked about Christmas, which was a month and a half away, the first one since the defeat of Voldemort.

"I'd love a new broom," Fred told her.

"I'd love a day away from my parents. For five months I've spent nearly every waking hour with them. My mum won't even let me go to my doctor's appointments alone." Fred's mind worked in overdrive as he mentally began planning a perfect day away for him and Hermione.

"Can I confess something?" Fred said suddenly. Hermione nodded and he went and joined her on the bed she was lying on; his actually. "I'm scared. That I won't be a good father or a good husband. Even if it's just for the baby, it will still be a real marriage and I want to be everything you need me to be." Hermione laid there and watched Fred, waiting for him to continue. "This was all heaped on me today and I know it's no easier for you but I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it all and… I'm scared."

Hermione nodded, she understood.

"Sometimes, not so much anymore, it used to just hit me. I would forget for a little while and it would sneak up on me and I'd have panic attacks. But then I was showing and the baby was kicking, so it's harder to forget. But trust me it gets easier; not so scary."

Fred smiled down at her and played with the corner of the blanket she was lying on.

"You're going to be a great mum, Hermione," Fred said, looking her in the eye.

"Thanks Fred, you're going to be a great daddy."


	12. Chapter 12

I would have updated yesterday but I was... cranky and not in the right mood to be writing romance.

* * *

"You should have seen it George! His little arms were waving and I could see his lips moving and I heard his heartbeat!" For the last twenty minutes Fred had been describing, in detail, everything that had happened at Hermione's doctor's appointment.

"You should have seen him," Hermione teased. "I thought he was going to cry."

Fred playfully threw a chip at her. They had brought lunch to share with George and were currently sitting at the front counter at WWW. It was a slow afternoon, not many people coming in.

George watched he brother and Hermione flirt. They'd been acting like this all week, ever since they announced their engagement.

"Do you want to see the picture?" Fred asked suddenly, handing George a sepia toned image.

George stared in wonder at the clearly defined baby; his nephew. Hermione smirked as the two pranksters fawned over the picture, stealing the rest of Fred's burger while he wasn't looking.

Hermione batted her eyes innocently at him when he went to take a bite only to find his lunch gone. He snatched the half eaten burger out of Hermione's hands and the two began bickering.

"Like an old married couple," George muttered, going to help the customer who had just entered.

Fred took another bite before giving back the rest of the burger to Hermione, placing a friendly kiss on her forehead.

"Have your parents found a place to live yet?" Fred asked as they cleaned up the remains of lunch.

"No, and your mother won't let them leave until they do. She moved me into your old room last night. I made the mistake of telling her after dinner that I hadn't been sleeping well and she insisted I have my own room with a proper bed."

"Well, you'll know better next time," Fred said leading her upstairs to the twin's flat. "I got something for you; wait here and I'll go and get it."

He disappeared into his room but was back out a second later looking nervous.

"If you don't like it, or you don't want it, I can take it back. I just wanted to get you something… make it official," Fred said. He thrust a small box into Hermione's hand and then sunk down on the couch, awaiting her response. Hermione opened the box and mouth formed into a perfect O as she stared at the beautiful diamond ring inside. It wasn't big and flashy, just a cluster of flawless diamonds on a plane gold band. It was perfect.

"Fred, you didn't –"

"But I wanted to," he said, cutting her off. She sat down on the couch next to him and handed him back the box. Fred's face fell and then perked up a second later when she held out her hand for him to place the ring on.

"I love it, thank you." She leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek but Fred turned his head slightly and her lips met the corner of his mouth. He pulled back surprised for a moment. Since their interrupted kiss by Ron, they hadn't kissed or discussed their romantic relationship again. Arthur had convinced Ron to come back to the Burrow and he was always there, a disapproving presence stopping anything from happening.

Hermione leaned forward again, deliberately aiming her lips at his. He sighed against her mouth and eagerly kissed her back.

"Lover boy, I need a hand!" George called from downstairs. Fred groaned and leaned his forehead against Hermione's.

"I'll be right back," Fred said and with one last peck on the lips he disappeared back down the stairs.

Hermione sank back into the seat and looked at her ring. She ran her tongue across her lips; she could still taste the butterbeer Fred had had with lunch. She sighed contentedly and within minutes she was fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Not much happens in this chapter. Actually nothing happens in this chapter. But don't worry things will be happening soon...**

* * *

Hermione sighed. It was raining. No, it was storming. The bleak sky would light up every few minutes followed by a loud crack of thunder. It matched her mood. Her and her parents were still at the Burrow, where they had been for the last three weeks. They had decided that they liked living in the wizard world and Mrs Weasley was delighted to have some adult company and insisted they stay until Christmas. A month away. Fred had been busy with George getting the new shop ready to open by Christmas so they had hardly seen each other. With everyday that passed her belly grew and grew. As another crack of thunder sounded Hermione shifted her weight on the window seat and starred out into the storm.

She could hear her parents and the Weasleys having tea and coffee in the kitchen, laughing and swapping stories. Hermione was glad they all got on so well but she was getting a little crazy cooped up at the Burrow. Ron still wasn't talking to her and from what Ginny told her sleeping his way through half of muggle London and Harry and Ginny would disappear for hours off to Grimmauld Place. Hermione rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked and elbowed her. This was always when he was at him most active, when she was at her quietest.

She stood up suddenly and after leaving a note for anyone who looked for her, she flooed to the new shop where she knew the twins were working.

"Hey love," Fred said when he saw Hermione stepping out of the fireplace, going to help her through and giving her a light kiss. "Hey baby," he said, giving her stomach a rub. He was rewarded with a kick.

"I felt that!" Fred shouted excitedly. "Make him do it again!"

Hermione laughed. "Fred I can't force an unborn baby to kick."

Ignoring her Fred placed both his hands on her stomach and began pushing and prodding and jiggling it. Hermione slapped his hands away.

"Stop it!"

Fred smiled cheekily at her and led her over to a comfy chair he had set up for when Hermione visited them. Which was becoming a regular occurrence the longer they stayed at the Burrow.

"Where's George?" Hermione asked, making herself comfortable. It was raining here too but not as violently as at the Burrow.

"Getting lunch," Fred supplied as he continued to stack inventory. The store was nearly done and the grand opening was scheduled for next Saturday, the last Hogsmeade visit by the Hogwarts students before Christmas holidays.

"I think I'm going to kill them. Would you mind?" Hermione asks suddenly.

"My parents or yours?" Fred asks, not missing a beat. He was used to hormonal Hermione by now. Everyone had died at least once in her mind by now. Their parents seemed to cop most of it.

"Both. They want a winter wedding," Hermione said in a high pitched overly-girly voice. They're planning it for six weeks away. Six! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes but they're not going to get anywhere without the bride and groom so don't worry about them. We agreed to get married, we never said when."

Hermione huffed, hardly appeased. Their parents had been preasuring them to set a date.

Fred felt bad when he left Hermione to deal with them on her own but he was so busy with the store about to open that he didn't have any other choice. Besides, he was going to make it up to her. He had it all planned out. Christmas Eve he was going to kidnap her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I couldn't help it, I had to put some Charlie in there. **

* * *

That night was a mandatory Weasley family dinner. Plus the Grangers of course. And Harry. Hermione shifted her weight on the seat. She was uncomfortably, she was hungry and she was cranky. Percy was prattling on about his new promotion, Bill and Fleur were being sickeningly cute, as were Harry and Ginny and Ron continued to glare at her. Charlie was still in the shower and the twins hadn't turned up yet.

"I forgot something in my room," she mumbled before bolting upstairs away from all the activity in the lounge room.

"Hey Hermione!" Charlie called as she passed his open door. She stopped in her tracks and backtracked to his room. "Come in and talk to me for a minute."

"Sure, I was just trying to get away from the madness anyway." She sat on the edge of his bed and watched as Charlie brushed his hair and finished getting dressed.

"How was Australia?" he asked putting on a fake Aussie accent. Hermione laughed.

"Good, warm, sunny. It was winter over there put it was still so warm. I might have to drag Fred there one day."

Charlie's face turned serious as he joined Hermione on the bed.

"You know, you can partition the courts to overrule the parent's arrangement for you to marry."

"Charlie, I'm nearly thirty weeks pregnant with Fred's child. Who do you think they will side with? And being married to Fred won't be so bad. I _do_ really like him."

Charlie took her hands in his.

"So why don't you get it overruled? That way you can get together and fall in love all on your own without being pushed together. You deserve better then that."

Hermione snatched her hands away.

"Don't tell me what I deserve Charlie. I deserved to have a normal upbringing, I deserved to live my life without having to fight in wars and kill people and spend months on the run, separated from the people I love. I deserve the bloody world and Fred's going to give that to me. So don't you sit there and tell me what I deserve because life doesn't work that way but I got lucky. I'm not going to throw that opportunity away for me or my baby just because you think that I deserve something better. I'm perfectly happy with the cards I was dealt. This baby was the catalyst, he wasn't the reason!"

Hermione stomped out of the room, not even noticing Ron standing just outside the door, leaving a very confused Charlie in her wake.

"W-What did I say?" Charlie stuttered when Ron came in.

"Hermione hates people telling her what to do. You basically told her that what she was doing was wrong. She was telling you that until she got with Fred her life was crap but now it was going to be better," Ron translated the Hermione-speak.

"But what did she mean by catalyst?" Charlie said, still confused.

"She meant that her and Fred were always going to be together and the baby just sped up the courtship."

"Oh," Charlie said dumbly, marvelling at his youngest brother's ability to understand the book worm even in her hormonal state and while they were fighting.

"Don't hold on to all that anger for too long, Ron. She's not going to keep saying sorry forever."

The two brothers sat in silence, each contemplating the other's words.

* * *

Review people, it gives me tingles and make me write faster... 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I bit of romance for ya. The next chapter or two will be chock full of fluff though and then there will be some... not so fluffiness...**

**You'll see ...**

* * *

"Hermione, no, don't lift that!" Mrs Granger chastised. Despite Molly's offer the Grangers had begun looking for a place to live and nearly immediately had found a sweet little two storey cottage in the next village over. After some research they had discovered the area didn't have any dentists and residents were driving into the next large town two hours away to get any dentistry work done. They quickly acquired an office and applied for all the right things and were planing on opening their business after Christmas. Ginny was going to start training to be a assistant nurse under them.

Hermione gave up on the box she was trying to lift and collapsed into the already positioned couch. It was a week before Christmas and Hermione just couldn't seem to lift her spirits. She felt fat and ugly and despite much praise and kisses from Fred, when a pregnant woman doesn't feel beautiful, it takes a big gesture to make her feel better.

* * *

Fred had bumped his kidnapping plans up a week after he had observed how down Hermione was the past couple of weeks. The twins had successfully launched the new shop and he was taking his first day off the next day. He had the whole day planned and just hoped she like it. He was confidant she would enjoy herself if only because of the freedom the day offered. He knew how claustrophobic it could be living at the Burrow. He had noticed that Ron wasn't so angry towards them lately. Well more Hermione then him but hey, if it made Hermione happy it made him happy. He closed up the shop and went upstairs to change. George had had today off and had decided to spend it with his latest flame at the beach on some Greek island.

"Hermione," he gasped, surprised to see his fiancé on the couch, crying her eyes out. "What's wrong baby?" he asked, sitting next to her and pulling her onto his lap the best that her stomach would allow.

"I'm hopeless," she wailed. "I can't even help Mum and Dad unpack. Mum yelled at me when I tried to lift a box and then she said I wasn't putting the glasses away right. I've become a whale. An unproductive member of society whale."

Fred stifled his laughter; correctly gauging that now was not the time to laugh at his girlfriend's hysterics.

"You are beautiful and very useful. In fact I've never found you sexier. Without the knowledge that my sexy wife-to-be is out there somewhere thinking about me I wouldn't be able to make it through the day. See, you are very useful; you keep me going."

Hermione mumbled something incoherent into his shirt, throwing her hands up.

"What was that love?" he asked gently.

"I said you have to say that because you're my boyfriend and that I'm not sexy."

Fred looked carefully at Hermione. Her skin was slightly flushed and her eyes were round and glistening with unshed tears. Her baby belly stretched the shirt she was wearing showing off her full breasts and large stomach. Her skin positively glowed.

"Hermione," he said seriously. "I have never seen anyone look as beautiful to me as you do now, sitting before me, tired and cranky from carrying my son." He ran his hand over her thigh and up her arm, barely grazing the sensitive skin of her side and breast. His hand landed at her neck and he cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss, gently brushing away a stray curl with his other hand, tucking it behind her ear. "It is taking all my energy to not drag you into my bedroom and have my wicked way with you." Fred grinned, placing soft kisses all over her face. He recaptured her lips and was surprised when Hermione deepened the kiss and pulled him to her.

"I wouldn't stop you," she whispered. Fred didn't need to be told twice and eagerly pulled her up and ushered her into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where have you been, missy?" Ginny demanded as Hermione tried to sneak back into the Burrow before dawn the next morning. She turned guilty to Ginny who was standing in her doorway.

"I was with my fiancé and there is nothing wrong with that," Hermione said turning her nose up at Ginny. She giggled as she watched her friend continue on to her room in what could only be described as a waddle. It had only just started in the last few days and Ginny didn't think Hermione was even aware that she did it yet.

Hermione glared over her shoulder when she heard Ginny laugh but couldn't help but smile herself. She was so happy, content, satisfied. She knew Fred was planning something for next weekend and she couldn't wait.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny heard Hermione exclaim.

"I've come to steal you away," Ginny heard Fred reply and she rolled her eyes at her brothers antics before going back to bed.

In Hermione's room Fred was casually lounging on Hermione's bed.

"I'm supposed to go with mum today to pick out a new car," Hermione protested, fulling out clothes to change in to.

Fred watched in awe as Hermione stripped off, exposing her big, beautiful belly. He didn't thin he would ever get tired of the sight of her. Shaking his head he refocused on the task at hand; kidnapping.

He waited until Hermione was fully dressed until he made his next move.

"She doesn't need you for that," he said, jumping off the bed. Before Hermione had a chance to react Fred had encircled her with his arms and turned on the spot apperating them away to Merlin only know where.

"Fred!" Hermione protested when they landed but her next complaint was lost as she took in the sight before her. It was her dream house. She passed it whenever she took her walks in Hogsmeade while waiting for Fred. It had been for sale for weeks and she had wanted to say something but didn't want to pressure him. She'd showed it to her mum only last week.

Now however the for sale sign had been taken down and there were curtains on the previously bare windows.

"You didn't?" Hermione asked as Fred tried to contain his grin. "You – you bought me this house? You bought me this house!" Hermione squealed as Fred's grin broke out. She jumped up and down and threw her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. He took her hand and led her up the stairs. "Want to see inside?"


	17. Chapter 17

"This is amazing," Hermione said, taking a bite of the strawberry Fred offered. "Who knew that under all the pranking and joking there was a romantic waiting to get out?"

There were sitting on the living room floor, a picnic breakfast spread out before them. Fred stroked Hermione's hair that lay in his lap and smiled smugly.

_Oh yeah, he was good._

"You know they're not going to let us move in without getting married first?" Hermione asked.

Fred frowned. "You think?"

"Uh-huh. I'm almost sure of it." She rolled out of Fred's lap and sat up in front of him. "Can you rub my back?"

He absently started kneading Hermione's back as he thought of a way to get around his parents' incessant nagging about setting a date. He didn't care either way but it stressed Hermione out.

Hermione moaned as Fred hit a particular tight spot. "That feels so good."

"Haven't you been feeling well?" Fred asked as he worked on her back.

"A little run down," she admitted. "But I'm sure it's nothing." She tried to make her voice sound confidant but neither of them was fooled.

"If start to feel any worse tell me and I'll take you to the doctors straight away."

Hermione nodded and turned around, "You're too good to me."

"Don't ever say that again," Fred reprimanded kissing her gently, making her moan in another way, completely unrelated to relieving pain.

"Come on!" Fred announced, breaking off the kiss and jumping up. "There's something I want to show you." He hauled Hermione to her feet and led her down the hall.

"I left most of the house blank, I knew you would want to do it yourself but there was one room I couldn't help doing…" Fred opened the door to the room he had spent countless nights perfecting. It was a little boy's room, in every aspect. Dragons and Quidditch, blues in every shade imaginable. A tiny bassinet in one corner, drawers and a change table in another. A rocking chair by the window.

"Ginny helped. And George," Fred said, watching her anxiously. "Do you like it?"

"It's perfect," she let out a breath and circled the room, touching the small clothes and watching the Quidditch game painted on the wall for a moment before sitting in the rocking chair. "Perfect," she whispered.

* * *

"What's for lunch?" Hermione asked and Fred groaned. She was worse then Ron. 

"We only had breakfast two hours ago," he pointed out. They were in the back yard and Hermione was supervising as Fred weeded the garden. Not exactly what he'd envisioned for their romantic day alone. But Hermione wanted the place perfect and ready as soon as possible. Fred had a suspicion she planned to just move them in and not tell anyone.

Fred had a theory; normal, not pregnant Hermione was all about order, learning, doing things perfectly and the right way. Hormonal, pregnant Hermione was like a completely different person. She swung between angry, happy, fun, sad, frustrated in seconds. You never knew which Hermione you were going to get. Fred just held on tight and tried to enjoy the ride. His favourite Hermione by far was this one though; when she was away from family and friends and could just relax. He looked over at her sitting on the back porch reading a book, rugged up against the cold, every now and then glancing up to comment on something to Fred. He hoped this was how she stayed after she gave birth, laid back and relaxed, not so uptight. Not that he didn't mind uptight Hermione. She was so cute when she got worked up over study schedules or something equally silly. Her cheeks would flush and her already bushy hair would get wild until it flowed around her face like a mane. A very sexy mane.

Hermione glanced up in surprise as Fred came over and kissed her passionately. Though she was caught off guard she didn't hesitate to return the kiss, Fred's tongue pleasantly warm against hers.

"I suppose lunch can wait," she said cheekily as Fred led her inside

* * *

**It's funny, I was sitting here yesterday, getting hits on the last chapters and hardly any reviews, thinking, why aren't they reviewing? They're obviously reading it...**

**And then I thought, well can you blame them? Nothing is happening...**

**So I'm very sorry if the last couple of chapters have been slow and a bit pointless but I promise things will be happening soon. Maybe not good things and maybe you will want to throw rocks and point objects when you read them but things none the less...**

**I would have had more chapters up but I've been working on a one-shot focused around George, so go and check that out if you're a twin fan, it's on my page, obviously, I wrote it. It's called Dard e Dil. **

**Okay, now that I'm done shamelessly promoting myself go and click that little blue button and leave me a review. The quicker you do the quicker the action will happen. And don't worry it will have a happy ending... eventually. ****  
**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hermione where has all your stuff gone?" Ginny asked a couple of days later, two days off Christmas. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently, looking around her room as if nothing was out of place. She was getting ready to go car shopping with her mother as she had never got the chance when Fred had stolen her away.

"You've got one pair of shoes, all your books are missing, that drawer you had full of baby clothes is empty; what's going on?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Hermione, playing dumb.

"You're not fooling me; I know Fred bought that house and all his stuff is gone from his place too. It's only going to be a matter of time until Mum figures it out."

"I'm late Ginny, we'll discuss your crazy theories some other time," Hermione called, heading down to the kitchen where she flooed to her parents house. It was a favour from Kingsley to set up her parent's fireplace with a floo connection. It only went to the Burrow though and they were only to use it if Hermione was with them or in case of an emergency.

"Your father won't be joining us," Mrs Granger said when she noticed her daughter step through the fireplace.

Hermione nodded and together they went outside to wait for the taxi that would take them to the car dealership.

On the trip Hermione and her mother chatted about the cars they liked and about getting a baby seat to put in it.

The salesman instantly recognised Mrs Granger and happily let her take one of the cars for a test drive.

"I like it," Hermione said. "It's room but still compact, the price is good – watch out mum, you nearly hit that car!" Hermione yelled as her mum swerved to miss the car pulling out into their lane.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Mrs Granger asked, glancing at her daughter.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean of course I am, my heart's going about a million miles an hours is all," Hermione laughed nervously and placed one of her hands over her chest and one on her stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I should watch the road more carefully hey?" Mrs Granger returned Hermione's nervous smile. "If I'm not careful, we'll both end up dead."

"Mum, don't say that," Hermione turned to her mum, confused for a second at the metal and tyres she could see through the window. "Mum?"

_**CRASH**_

* * *

"Fred Weasley?" The healer called. He turned when he saw two identical redheads stand up.

"Yes, that's me," Fred said, stepping forward, George not far behind him.

"We've stabilised Hermione, there was a lot of brain damage and some internal bleeding. We had to operate and get the baby out. He's in the NICU at the moment – "

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"It's the Neo-natal Intensive Care Unit. There we have both muggle and wizard medicine to ensure these babies get the best start they can. You can go up and see him in another hour or so. One of the nurses will come and get you."

"So what about Hermione?" George asked, drawing the men back to the original subject of conversation.

"Right, like I was saying we've stabilised her but there was so much damage she's in a critical condition and I'm sorry to tell you this Mr Weasley but your fiancé may never wake up. There's a good chance she will stay comatose and unconscious until she dies."

"When will that be?" Fred chocked up, barely holding it together.

"We just don't know. She could stay alive but unconscious for years, it could be days, hours. There is no real way to tell. If you will come with me, I'll show you to her room. One at a time though, I'll have to ask."

Fred nodded silently and George whispered he'd tell everyone what was going on.

"What about her mother?" George asked suddenly.

The Healer looked over to where another Healer was talking with Mr Granger.

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it."

* * *

**A/N You should all get down on you hands and knees and worship at remuslives feet because without her worries and threats the baby would be gone and hermione's mother would be alive. From the beginning of this story, months ago when it was just an idea, the baby was always going to get it but I changed my mind and let the baby live.**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I'm such a sook, I cried the entire time I wrote this so sorry if the grammar/punctuation is a bit off.

* * *

"Hey, little David," Fred whispered to the tiny baby in his arms. "We're going to go and visit a very important person now, okay?" Fred asked the child, waiting for an answer.

"Good, okay, let's go."

Fred carried the small bundle over to the elevator and waited patiently for it to stop at his floor. Today his son was going to meet his mother. Fred had finally managed to steal the baby away from the nurses who hadn't wanted to give him up just yet, even though he was perfectly healthy.

"She won't be able to say much," Fred continued as they stepped into the elevator and pressed Hermione's floor. "But she loves you more than anything and if she could she'd be awake and up here with you every second."

The elevator dinged and Fred stepped out into the hallway. He passed the familiar nurses station, waving to a girl who had been in his year and was a nurse now.

When he reached Hermione's room, Harry rose from his seat by Hermione's bed and wordlessly left the three of them to themselves.

"David, I want you to meet your mum. Mione, this is your son, Davey." Fred held the baby close by Hermione's head and then thinking better of it gently laid the sleeping baby on the bed next to his mother. "Isn't she pretty Davey? She's so smart too, the smartest witch I've ever met. She can teach you all sorts of stuff. You just wait until she wakes up, she won't let you go."

Davey stirred in his sleep, scratching at his face and turning big blue eyes on Fred for a moment before going back to sleep.

"He's just perfect, Mione. He's got all the witches wrapped around his little finger already. Mum can hardly put him down. And your dad just loves him. We get to take him home in a couple of days but I'll bring him up every day to see you."

Fred swiped angrily at a tear, disappointed that he'd let himself crack for a moment.

"I need you to wake up soon, okay?" Fred whispered as more tears began to fall. "He needs his mum and I need my wife. I know we haven't got married yet but that's what you are. You are my wife and I love and I just really," Fred's chin trembled as the tears threatened to consume him. "I just really need you to wake up."

Harry watched them through the window, his heart breaking at the sight of Fred finally losing control and little Davey, lying innocently next to his sleeping mother.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Teeny tiny chapter for y'all. Thanks everyone for the support and reviews for the last couple of chapters. Hope you like the next one... **

**Oh and only one person commented on Davey's name. What do you all think? **

* * *

Hermione stirred, her right hand twitched. She opened her bleary eyes and the room began to focus. She gasped at the two big blue eyes looking at her from beside the bed.

"Hello," she croaked her voice hoarse from disuse. "Who are you?"

"Davey," the little boy answered. He stared up at her in wonder and surprise. He couldn't have been more then four. His big blue eyes seemed familiar.

"Oh? Davey who?" From the dark red curls brushing against his eyes she guessed a Weasley. A cousin maybe; she knew there were a plethora of them, she'd seen evidence of that at Bill's wedding.

"Davey Weasley," whispered the little boy, confirming her suspicions. Hermione sat up in bed and went to place a hand on her bulging stomach, panicking when she realised it was flat. Trying not to alarm the child crouching before her Hermione calmed down the panic attack that was quickly growing.

"Davey," Hermione heard a voice say from the doorway. She looked over and Ron stood there. "Go and get your daddy, he's out back."

Davey nodded and took off like a shot.

"Ron, thank Merlin you are here. Where's my baby?" Hermione asked, freaking out. "What happened? Who was that and where am I?" She looked around the room, sure that she had never been here before.

Ron shushed her and crossed the room in a few long steps. He smothered her in a bear hug, squeezing her tightly, cutting off her air supply.

"Air," she choked out, "I need air." She was shocked when Ron pulled away and saw his face covered in tears. "What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"We didn't think – we didn't think you would ever wake up," he sobbed. "We sat by your side every day and Fred would come in here with Davey and sit with you. We missed you so much Hermione. But it's okay, you're back now." He enveloped her in another hug and Hermione sat there shocked. She'd been in a coma? And Davey was…

"See Daddy, I told you she was awake," she heard Davey say, pulling Fred through the doorway. He stood there shocked, staring at Hermione.

"Fred," she sighed, looking over Ron's heaving shoulders, relieved to see him. "What the hell is going on?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Full of fluffy goodness for you. **

* * *

"That's our boy?" Hermione whispered as Ron ushered Davey out of the room and closed the door behind them. Fred was perched at the edge of Hermione's bed, not trusting himself to get too close. He didn't know what she was feeling and he didn't want to overwhelm her.

"Yes," Fred nodded to emphasise the point. "His birthday is the 23rd of December, the day of your accident. They day you went away."

"What – what happened?" Hermione asked.

"You and your mother were hit by a truck. You sustained, internal and brain damage. Davy was born by a C-Section. Your mother – I'm so sorry Hermione – she died at the scene of the accident," Fred said, like he had said it a hundred times before and no doubt he had.

"She's dead?" Hermione asked, taking a sharp breath to try and stop her tears. A sob escaped before she could reel it in. She took a few deep calming breaths.

"How's my father? And where am I?"

"You're home. I transferred you here about six months after the accident. We have a nurse who comes during the day who looks after you and then Ron and I look after you on weekends and at night. Davey helps, he likes to brush your hair."

"And my dad?" Hermione asked, worried.

"He's not good. He comes every Wednesday night and plays a song for you and then he leaves again. He never says anything. He goes to work, he goes home. He's stalled, I guess; waiting for you to wake up."

"This isn't happening," Hermione cried. Fred hesitated for a second before pulling Hermione into a hug, rubbing her back. He didn't know what to say. All the things he had planned to say to her if she ever woke up flew straight out of his head and all he could do was watch her, listen to her voice.

Instead of the beautiful, heartfelt words he had planned, a mess of jumbled emotions fell out of his mouth.

"I missed you, Hermione," Fred whispered. He pulled away so he could look her in the face. "I love you. I love you so much and I wish I had told you everyday from the moment I realised it and then you were gone and I didn't know what to do and I had this baby. And we missed you and he would cry and cry unless I laid him with you. I didn't know what to do. You left us, and I was lost."

"It's okay," Hermione whispered. "I'm here now, I found you."

They wrapped their arms around each other, holding tightly,scared to let go.

Eventually Fred pulled back again, looking her in the eye, trying to gauge some feeling, some emotion that could tell him how she was feeling.

_Oh, screw it._

"I love you so much Hermione," he said, grabbing her and kissing her fiercely.

"I love you too, Fred," Hermione said, kissing him back, tasting his tears that flowed freely.

Now it was Fred crying. Every feeling, every tear he had kept locked up and hidden for the past four years flowed over into Hermione and together they lay on the bed, clinging firmly to each other.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

Hermione stood shakily from the shower floor. She was so weak she barely could walk to the shower on her own; she definitely would need some strengthening potion. Nearly four years of lying in bed would sap you of your muscle mass apparently, who would have guessed?

Fred had said he would call her dad and Harry while she was in the shower so she was expecting some visitors. Hermione was shocked however when she walked down the stairs, heavily leaning on the rail, to find nearly the entire Weasley clan waiting for her, Davey hiding in his Grandmother's robes. Ginny and Molly were crying and Harry just stared at her in disbelief. Fred rushed forward to help her down the last few steps.

"I tried to stop them but they all insisted on coming over," Fred explained, helping her over to a chair in the living room. "And your Healer will be here soon too, he wants to examine you to see if there was any lasting damage. He didn't believe me when I told him you had woken up."

Hermione smiled weakly as every one piled into the room after her, squeezing onto couches and sitting on the floor. And they all stared at her.

She stared back, not quite sure what to say.

"Are you going to stay awake now?" Davey asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"I hope so," Hermione said to the little boy. It was strange of her to think of him as her son. In her mind she was still only nineteen and Davey was too old to be her son.

"Will you come to my birthday party?" he asked. "I'll be **this** many." He held up three fingers on one hand and one on the other.

"That's a lot of manies," Hermione said, taking in every feature, every gesture and movement, memorising him to store in her mind and go over later. "I'd love to come to your party, when is it?"

Fred still hadn't told her the date; Christmas could be tomorrow for all she knew. It was snowing outside and Christmas decorations adorned the walls and banister though, so it had to be close.

"It's in twelve sleeps. I don't have that many fingers, though."

"That's okay, I know how many that is."

Hermione smiled a watery smile at her son, overcome with love for him and sadness that she had already missed so much. The rest of the family had watched their little exchange in silence, still not quite believing that she was awake and healthy. Molly and Ginny still wept silently and for the first time Hermione noticed Ginny's small bump.

"Ginny, you're pregnant!" Hermione cried out in surprise startling everyone out of their spell. Everyone laughed and began filling Hermione in on everything that had happened in the past four years. Harry and Ginny had married only six months ago, at beginning of spring, Fleur and Bill now had a baby; Sophia. Percy was engaged and Charlie was still in Romania. George was on his honeymoon with Angelina Johnson and would be back in time for Christmas and Davey's birthday party. Hermione couldn't believe it. Everything was so different, but just as it should be. The way they had all dreamt is could be when the war had just ended and everyone was hesitant with their happiness. Ron had pulled out some drinks and food and with a flick of her wand Molly had the room decorated for a party. Hermione was briefly pulled away when the Healer arrived but returned not long after with an all clear from the Healer and a box full of strengthening potions and vitamins. After the Healer left more and more people began to arrive and soon the party was in full swing. At some stage Davey had attached himself to his mother's leg and followed her where ever she went. She was in the middle of a conversation with Ginny and Harry when she felt a small tug on her hand and she crouched down so she was eye to eye with Davey.

"Are you going to marry my daddy now?" he asked. And though the room was filled with music, noise and laughter it was like he had a volume spell on him and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to hear her answer.

"Yes, I think we're all curious to know what happens next," she heard her father say from the doorway.

"Daddy!" she called rushing to his side and burying her head against his chest, throwing her arms around him. She'd resolutely decided to not think about her mother for the moment and just enjoy being awake and alive again. But seeing her father standing there, alone, greyer then she remembered and about half the weight, she lost all resolve and shamelessly sobbed into his shirt. Everyone turned from the intimate father/daughter moment and tried to strike up conversation again.

"It's okay," Mr Granger soothed, rubbing his daughter's back.

He led her into the drawing room down the hall and together they sat on the couch, Hermione crying like she used to when she was a little girl and her parents had to go away for a conference and they couldn't take her.

She didn't notice Fred standing in the doorway, watching, waiting to see if he was needed.

"So," Mr Granger asked when Hermione had calmed down. "This man seems to love you with pretty much all of his being. And he's a descent guy and a good father; you going to marry him?" He indicated over her shoulder to where Fred stood shyly just inside the doorway, his ears turning red. He tried to hide it but Hermione could tell he was holding his breath in anticipation, waiting for her answer.

"If he'll have me, I guess," Hermione joked, crying out in surprise when Fred rushed at her and scooped her and spun her around.

"Put me down!" she laughed.

"Never," Fred whispered, kissing her tenderly, not caring that her father was sitting there watching them. If he had cared to notice he would have seen the tenderness and the love etched across Mr Granger's face; happy in the knowledge that his daughter would finally be whole.

* * *

**A/N Nice long chapter for you. Well long for this story anyways. This is actually the last chapter. Oh no, I hear you cry, not yet. I will most probably write an epilogue, mainly because the end sort of sprung itself on me, if that makes sense and I want to write a fluffy family scene.**

**I finished this chapter and took a step away from the computer (figuratively) and thought; this is it, it's done. And I was so surprised because I had intended to write about the wedding and Christmas and all that good stuff but I think this is a good place to end. What do you think? And remember, there will be an epilogue. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Here it is. The epilogue. Not exactly how it was planned but I'm happy with it anyways...**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Fred called, closing the door behind him. Hermione emerged from the kitchen shaking her head.

"No more muggle television for you," she said laughing before giving Fred a kiss.

"Where's Davey?" Fred asked.

"Out the back with Teddy, James and Harry. He and Teddy are trying to convince Harry to buy James a broom."

Fred laughed. The two boys delighted in zooming around on their brooms and though James had only been walking for two months they were convinced Uncle Harry should buy one for James too.

"I invited Harry and Ginny around for tea, is that alright?" Hermione asked, going back into the kitchen were she was cooking enough food for the entire Weasley family. That's what he got when his mother taught his wife how to cook he supposed.

"That's fine," Fred said, dipping his finger into the cake batter she was mixing and licking it off.

"Don't do that," Hermione said, batting his hand away when he went to take another scoop of batter. "Go out the back and help Harry, he's always exhausted after looking after those boys." Fred gave her a quick kiss before heading out the back, adding a light slap on the arse for good measure. Hermione giggled and threw a strawberry at him. Fred ducked and gave her a goofy smile before joining 'the men' out the back.

Hermione sighed happily as she poured the batter, placing the cake in the oven. She checked over everything before standing at the back door, watching her boys play happily in the yard. She was so glad Harry had dropped around with Teddy and James. She was so tired lately she didn't think she would have lasted the afternoon watching Davey and cooking dinner.

She smiled as Fred and Harry bewitched a plum off the fruit trees to zip around for Davey and Teddy to try and catch. She watched James clap his hands at the antics of his cousins and her smile faded. She'd missed so much with Davey, all those cute baby moments. Fred had told her a million and one stories about him as a baby but it wasn't the same.

'_This time will be different'_, she thought as she rubbed her flat belly and watched Fred pick up his little nephew, 'flying' him around with the bigger boys. Her smile returned again watching Fred with the baby. She couldn't wait until she told him he was going to be a daddy again.

* * *

A/N Awww, right? Haha. So I have a request... the story is now complete. The ending is known and it was a happy one. So if you could all review it would be greatly appreciated. I spent time writing it so you can take a moment to review. If you have time of course...

Thanks everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favourited this story. I hope you enjoyed it...


End file.
